<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riling up by Ijustread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132596">Riling up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustread/pseuds/Ijustread'>Ijustread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Rope Bondage, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, slight degradation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustread/pseuds/Ijustread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo likes to occasionally rile up her two girlfriends because she wants them to use her and be a little rough. And she knows just how to press Nayeon and Sana's buttons. The aftermath is hot, arousing and ultimately satisfying. Just how Momo likes it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riling up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I sat down yesterday and ended up writing a 3.5 k smut in one sitting. I'm honestly a little embarrassed since I haven't been able to write more than 11 k words for a non-smut story fic and it's been 5 months.</p>
<p>I'm not too confident about this one so let me know if you enjoy, comments are always appreciated even if I don't reply.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Momo is usually a good girl. More specifically, Nayeon and Sana’s good girl. She doesn’t hesitate to get on her knees completely naked and eat them out however long they want, ignoring the urge to run her fingers through her own wetness, knowing that the reward is going to be worth it. She also doesn’t mind when they take their time winding Momo up, teasing her and laying gentle touches all over her body, wanting the woman under them to know how appreciated and loved she is. Or when they want it to be rough and want to pound into Momo, spitroasting her, making sure she is a complete babbling mess when they finish. It was all wonderful and out-of-this-world pleasurable.</p>
<p>Just sometimes, Momo wanted to rile them up, wanted them to fix her with cold glares, call her their slut and make sure that Momo couldn’t walk the next day. Being good was enough, it made feel good, but being naughty and getting to see the two women let go and truly use Momo, slightly give in to that anger, that was heaven to her. Of course, it wasn’t something to participate in every day. It tired Momo out in the best of ways. She couldn’t get out of bed the next day and dragged her feet everywhere but it was all with a dopey smile on her face.</p>
<p>That was why she found the perfect day in between schedules, where they would have two free days after and neither woman had any plans. Momo put on a sheer black thong and matching bra, neither left much to the imagination. She had ordered it only a week ago and this was the best way to put it to use. It was a sure fire way for to rile her girls up. She covered herself up in a top that, if she bent down a little too much, showed exactly what she was wearing underneath and lastly grabbed a coat to cover her when she needed so no unwanted eyes got to see everything.</p>
<p>She set her plan in motion on the way to the photo shoot. Claiming to need something in Sana’s bag, reaching over the woman and flashing her pretty bra right in her face. It worked, Sana’s eyes trailing immediately to her girlfriend’s chest, brows raising. She wouldn’t have thought much about it at first but when Momo winked at her as she turned back to her seat, she understood exactly what the woman was trying to do today. Still she managed to forget about it for now, not wanting to give Momo the satisfaction of knowing just how much she loved her body, how the simplest of things could get her going.</p>
<p>During the day Momo was insufferable, sending them nudes from the bathroom, grinding into them at any chance, whispering very explicit things in their ear. That was just to get them aroused and annoyed but she knew exactly how to push her girlfriends’ buttons. Talking back to them, refusing to help them when they asked her for simple things. The last straw was draping herself over Mina, basically throwing herself at her best friend. It left the other Japanese woman a little confused but after a little coaxing from Momo she went along with it. All the things she does for the people she loves.</p>
<p>When they were back in the dorm, the door locked shut behind them, Nayeon and Sana didn’t even give time for Momo to remove her shoes before Nayeon pushed her against the wall, cheek pressed against the cool surface. The woman’s tone was dangerously low and left shivers down Momo’s spine. Perfect.</p>
<p>“Honey, do you think you were being subtle? Think we don’t know exactly what you want from us?”</p>
<p>Nayeon pushed away slightly only to start removing Momo's coat and her top shortly after, leaving her in that sinful bra. She didn’t hesitate to suck a deep purple hickey right between the juncture where the shoulder and neck met, hands moving to grope her breasts, squeezing roughly. Sana meanwhile worked on Momo’s lower half. Taking off her boots and sliding her pants down. Momo already wasn’t paying too much attention to any of that, enjoying Nayeon’s rough ministrations. She knew her plan had worked, now she just had to find out what her girlfriends were planning to do with her.</p>
<p>Nayeon let Momo go after scratching her nails down her sides, making Momo arch and let out a low moan.</p>
<p>“I want you on the bed, kneeling, keep the underwear on and from now on I don’t want to hear a single word from you unless we ask you to. Understand?” Sana’s tone was seductive and deadly. </p>
<p>“Yes, mistress.”</p>
<p>Momo already knew that she had pushed them to the limit for the day, maybe even a little too far and now was the time to obey without a single complaint. She made her way to the bed and got in the right position. She tried to ignore the way she was already sopping wet, nipples rock hard. She took deep breaths to calm herself down. </p>
<p>Nayeon and Sana took their time. They weren’t unaffected by Momo’s actions for the day, of course not. They wanted nothing more than to get right into it and make sure their girlfriend’s ass was purple and that Momo wasn’t going to think about doing something similar for a long long time. But for it to be effective, Momo needed time alone, needed them to take just a little too long, long enough to be a little uncomfortable, to let that tension build. Before all the pleasure, this had to be a punishment too. So they slowly put their things away, grabbed a glass of water and enjoyed each other’s company.</p>
<p>Sana pressed Nayeon to their kitchen counter, locking their lips in a deep and hungry kiss. Nayeon readily kissed back, letting out a small moan. They got a little carried away, letting their hands roam around the other’s body, undressing each other. The dessert was still waiting for them. Sana reluctantly pulled away, they both looked a little wilder, hair mussed and lips swollen. A lazy smile took over her face.</p>
<p>“Let’s go have fun and punish our little whore, hm?” Sana murmured.</p>
<p>“Yeah, let’s.” Nayeon replied, a grin forming on her face.</p>
<p>Momo was right where they wanted her. They both knew she was going to try to be an angel now but it was too late. Neither woman said anything, just looking and appreciating the view. Nayeon moved to their drawer, grabbing anything that seemed like a fun activity for the night. Sana smirked when she saw everything in her girlfriend’s hands, especially delighted about the cane. Momo sucked in a quiet breath, not that it went unnoticed in the silent room.</p>
<p>“You like everything Nayeonie picked out? Of course you do, little slut. This is exactly what you wanted to happen, isn’t it? I guess we’re a little too soft on you since we’re going to give it all to you.” Sana approached Momo.</p>
<p>She let her hands gently trace over her back and massaged her arms and behind her neck. She tilted Momo’s head up with a single finger, locking their eyes.</p>
<p>“Do you think you deserve to cum today?”</p>
<p>“I deserve whatever mistresses give me.” Sana smirked again.</p>
<p>“But do you want to cum?” This question obviously stumped Momo a little, stuck between being honest and trying to be perfectly good.</p>
<p>She dumbly opened and closed her mouth and Sana’s smirk just widened. She grabbed the woman’s hair, roughly dragging it back, exposing her neck.</p>
<p>“Oh honey, of course you want to cum, what else would you want. Our slut lives to orgasm, it doesn’t matter how she gets it.”</p>
<p>Momo let out a moan. She loved this. Loved the way their tone was so so cold and indifferent, the way Sana was holding her head back and looking down on her in every sense of the word.</p>
<p>“Now, I’ll ask again, do you want to cum today Momoring?”</p>
<p>“Yes, mistress, Momo wants to cum so bad.”</p>
<p>“Well, I doubt you will be.” Sana’s smile was saccharine but her eyes held pure hunger. Momo let out a gentle whine. Her girlfriend left a quick but nonetheless sweet peck on her lips at the sound.</p>
<p>Nayeon approached the two, making Sana let go completely after a loving caress against her cheek. The woman held different pieces of rope in her hand and knelt with one leg on the bed to begin tying Momo’s hands together. She quickly let Sana in on how she wanted to tie their girlfriend up and Sana started helping. The ropes crossed all over her chest and bound her hands tightly together but not in a way that was uncomfortable. All three of them knew how to tie people up safely and how to make it look nice and pretty. It became a frequent recurrence in their sex life after Sana mentioned it once many years ago.</p>
<p>Momo was left with her chest pushed out, hands behind her back, legs bent at the knees and tied together. In between they had finally removed her underwear, both women letting Momo know that she should definitely wear it again in the near future. Finally, Nayeon left for a moment only to come back with a ballgag.</p>
<p>“Do you want to use signs or the clicker?” She asked as she gathered her girlfriends short hair up so it wouldn’t get in the way of the gag.</p>
<p>“Signs, mistress.”</p>
<p>“Can you show them to me?” Sana jumped in. It had been a while since they used the gag and left Momo without any way to physically get away.</p>
<p>Momo dutifully showed them both her signs, earning a quick ‘good girl’ and a kiss to her head. The gag was secured nice and snug and Momo was finally completely at their mercy. It gave her a little sense of comfort but mostly greatly aroused her. She was ultimately excited, even tough she knew Nayeon and Sana weren’t going to hold back and that most likely her ass was going to burn. Nayeon gently manoeuvred her body towards the headboard and then pushed between her shoulder blades to get her face down.</p>
<p>“Now, we’re gonna start with the spanking. Considering how fucking bad you’ve been, I think fifteen from the cane and twenty from the paddle is going to suffice.” Nayeon picked up the paddle from the drawer while Sana looked at the other toys her girlfriend had picked out.</p>
<p>Momo whimpered but it was muffled by the gag, she could feel herself getting wetter by just thinking about getting spanked. Nayeon knew how to keep her on the line of pleasure and pain, keeping her on the edge of her metaphorical seat in between spanks, always timed a little differently, just hard enough to make Momo moan insufferably at each strike. Today was no different. She didn’t waste time, starting off quickly with two lighter spanks on each cheek as a ‘warm up’ but still making Momo flinch for a second. Then she didn’t hesitate to make her hits harder, making sure that Momo’s ass was red at the first couple of strikes. At ten tears were gathered in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Ten more, baby girl, then comes the cane. If you were good like you usually are maybe you’d already get to cum instead.” Nayeon’s tone was filled with mirth. They all knew how much Momo loved the spanking and how desperate she was to cum.</p>
<p>The thing that kept her from constantly being bad was just how great she was treated when she was good, and how usually their preferred punishment was edging. The longest was a full month after she had intentionally bit Sana’s fingers when asked to suck them clean and afterwards tried so hard to get on top, refusing to admit she was in the wrong, that she had gone against them. That time her eyes were playful, clearly not expecting much but after the month was over Momo didn’t act out for three months straight. Purposefully edging almost every other day for a month would do that to you.</p>
<p>Sana scratched Momo’s scalp, her other hand trailing over her breasts and occasionally pinching her nipples tightly. Momo could only moan in response, any words muffled and making drool run down her chin which then was rubbed into the sheets beneath her. Nayeon rubbed her ass for a second before cracking the paddle down again even harder than before. The first bruises were already forming but Momo just bruised easily. Not that anyone complained. She delivered the next ten with barely any pause between, the first tears falling from Momo’s eyes but she didn’t sign anything and both her girlfriends were aware that she wasn’t anywhere near her limit yet.</p>
<p>When the last hit with the paddle landed, Momo let out a loud cry before it turned into a long moan. Nayeon and Sana both smiled at each other. This was only the beginning. Nayeon rubbed her girlfriend’s ass, soothing her handy work and enjoying how red her ass was. </p>
<p>“Our cute painslut, you’re crying but we all know you want more, don’t you.” Nayeon cooed at Momo and the woman could only let out more incomprehensible words and sounds.</p>
<p>Sana stood up to get the cane and also a remote controlled vibrating dildo, a buttplug and some lube. Nayeon smiled wide at all the fun toys she had picked out, reaching for the vibrator. She ran her fingers up and down Momo’s cunt. It was dripping wet and Nayeon dipped in two of her fingers. They slid in effortlessly. She pumped for a few seconds and arched her fingers up right on her g-spot, loving the moans Momo let out. She then removed them only to start pushing in the toy, her pussy really didn’t need any more lubrication. The toy was definitely bigger than Nayeon’s fingers and it made Momo squirm.</p>
<p>“Stop moving.” Nayeon hissed out and landed a quick spank on her already sore ass. Momo immediately stopped but continued to whimper.</p>
<p>Once the toy was in she pressed a button on the remote, keeping it on a low vibration. Sana was already working a lubed finger into Momo’s ass. It felt so so good. Momo could only focus on the delicious way the vibe was pressing on her g-spot and Sana’s finger pumping in and out steadily. She was already so worked up, she wouldn’t be surprised if she came right then and there. But she had to be good, and she wanted this to last. Sana was pushing two fingers in, spreading them out. She took her time, the last thing they wanted was their precious Momoring to be hurt when it could’ve been avoided and they had all the time in the world to enjoy it.</p>
<p>With a long guttural moan and Sana’s steady pushing, the plug was finally in and Sana stood up. She picked up the cane.</p>
<p>“Now comes my favourite part, enjoy, Momo.” Sana tapped it against her palm a couple of times.</p>
<p>Sana didn’t like to keep her lovers waiting when it came to spanking. She was ruthless, dealing the hits quick and hard, leaving clear welts behind with every hit, never in the same place. Momo was instinctively trying to move away, only for Nayeon to pull her right back in to position. Nayeon upped the vibrations in Momo’s pussy and the girl was impossibly close to cumming. All of them knew it. For the last hit with the cane Nayeon turned the setting even higher and Sana gave a light tap on Momo’s clit. It was enough to make her collapse down to the bed, cumming with a high pitched scream. The pleasure was blinding and she bit down hard on the gag.</p>
<p>Nayeon let her ride it out before turning the vibration down but not completely off, they weren’t done yet. Sana rubbed her back and ass, murmuring about how good Momo was being for them, how well she took her spanking. Nayeon lifted Momo’s head up and felt satisfied at the blissed out look on her face. There was drool everywhere on her face which Nayeon wiped off with a couple of fingers, only to smear it on her chest or back instead.</p>
<p>“Messy baby.” She smiled at her.</p>
<p>Nayeon reached back to remove the gag, not wanting Momo’s jaw to hurt. She knew that Momo had a habit of biting down on it and clenching her jaw too much. She gently rubbed her face when it was off. Momo continued to moan as the vibrations were making her want to come again and again and Sana pressed her thumb on the plug to make sure it went in even deeper, shallowly fucking the plug into her.</p>
<p>“Our precious girl, aren’t you? But we’re not done yet.” </p>
<p>Momo didn’t have the energy to reply yet but grunted lightly. Sana went to grab a strap on while Nayeon removed the ropes around her arms, massaging them gently and bringing them to her sides. Then she turned her around on the bed. She kissed Momo languidly while moving down to rub her clit, not wanting her to calm down too much. Momo reached for one of Nayeon’s hands, grabbing it tightly. She always needed just a little comfort in between.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling, honey?” Nayeon pulled away and looked into Momo’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m good, promise.” Nayeon kissed her again as a reply.</p>
<p>Sana pulled the vibrator out and didn’t give her girlfriend much time to think before slipping the thick lubed strap in instead. Momo moaned into Nayeon’s mouth. Sana handed the vibrator to Nayeon who turned it up to full speed and pressed it to Momo’s clit. </p>
<p>“Since you were acting like such a whore today I think it’s fitting I fuck you like one.” Sana grunted. Her pace was fast and rough, loving the way it gave her stimulation to her clit, no matter how little.</p>
<p>“Yes, mistress. Momo was a whore today.” She murmured in between kisses. </p>
<p>Nayeon kept the vibe pressed on her clit while sucking her nipples into her mouth and sometimes wandering to suck more hickeys on her breasts, not wanting them in too obvious places in case they didn’t fade in time for their next schedule. Sana kept up her pace but made her thrusts deep, hitting Momo in all the right places. She was moaning uncontrollably now that nothing was in the way. Nayeon pushed two fingers into her mouth, right in the back of her throat, making her gag but she still started sucking on them hard.</p>
<p>“Don’t get too loud now, these moans are only for us.” Nayeon fucked her fingers in and out of her mouth. Before long Momo pulled her head away from the fingers, gasping for air. </p>
<p>“Mistresses, can I please cum?” Momo was desperate, her second peak coming faster and faster.</p>
<p>“Nope.” Was Sana’s quick reply.</p>
<p>It made the woman underneath her writhe on the bed but this time no one stopped her.</p>
<p>“Please, please, I need to cum.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. You were so bad today, I almost don’t think you deserve to cum again.” More hard thrusts.</p>
<p>“No! No, please, I’ll be good. I won’t do it again. Please, I’m gonna cum.”</p>
<p>Sana gave a few quick sharp thrusts.</p>
<p>“Then cum.”</p>
<p>Momo completely fell apart. It all felt too good. Sana fucking her right through her orgasm, the vibrations on her clit, the way Nayeon was sucking and pulling on her nipples, the plug that was stretching her ass. She doesn’t know how long it took for her orgasm to finally fade away. She couldn’t focus on anything around her, the pleasure hitting hot and heavy. </p>
<p>When she came to, the ropes around her legs were gone too and she was on her stomach again. Nayeon was rubbing cream onto her ass and thighs and her head was on Sana’s lap as she ran her fingers soothingly through Momo’s hair, speaking in hushed tones.</p>
<p>“There you go, sweetie, all done. You were so good, perfect like always.”</p>
<p>Momo whined in reply, unable to say anything because of her sore throat and how tired she was, Sana sushed her before pressing a kiss to her forehead. Nayeon grabbed a towel to clean between her legs which made her twitch in sensitivity. Nayeon apologized and assured her that she was going to be done soon. Momo reached her hands up towards Sana.</p>
<p>“Cuddles.”</p>
<p>The woman moved down the bed and next to Momo in a flash, pressing their bodies flush together. She pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s lips and then rested Momo’s head under her chin. Nayeon soon joined them, resting on Momo’s other side.</p>
<p>“You need anything, baby?”</p>
<p>“Some water in a little bit. Please, don’t move right now.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I won’t. You were so good, our good girl.”</p>
<p>Momo had a tired but satisfied smile on her face. She turned her head and puckered her lips, wanting a kiss that Nayeon immediately granted.</p>
<p>“Riling you two up is so worth it.”</p>
<p>“Shh, honey, I have no complaints about doing this again tomorrow but your ass will.”</p>
<p>Momo smiled wider and pressed a kiss to Sana’s collarbone and pulled Nayeon arms tighter around her.</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>Sana pressed a few quick kisses to Momo’s head.</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>Nayeon squeezed her for a second and pecked her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Me too. I love you, baby. Now rest for a little.”</p>
<p>Momo closed her eyes and soon fell into a deep slumber, feeling safe surrounded by her favourite girls.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>